Something Just Like This
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Dokter anestesi, Inspektur Divisi 1 Kepolisian, dan dua bocah SMA yang memperjuangkan kebahagiaan keluarga lebih dari siapapun dan lebih dari apapun


Gintama Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki

I just borrow his Chara

WARNING!

Ranjau OOC, typo, AU! Dan semua hal yang memalukan dan tidak jelas lainnya

.

.

.

 **Something Just Like This**

"Kagura- _chan_ , mau ikut karaoke tidak?"

Gadis bersurai sewarna dengan senja yang dipanggil Kagura itu menoleh menatap temannya, Tokugawa Soyo, si gadis berdarah biru, adik dari Tokugawa ShigeShige, penerus utama Kekaisaran Jepang.

"Malam ini Gin- _chan_ akan pulang, jadi aku mau memasak untuk makan malam kami. Maaf, _aru_ ," tolak Kagura sambil tersenyum. Saat ini mereka sedang piket. Kagura merapikan meja dan kursi, sementara Soyo menyapu lantai. Teman-teman yang lain ada yang menghapus papan tulis dan merapikan meja guru. Ada juga yang membuang sampah.

"Oh, berarti sudah tidak ada pasien kritis lagi ya? Sudah berapa lama Gin- _chan_ tidak pulang?" tanya Soyo.

Kagura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tidak tahu, _aru_. Biasanya Gin- _chan_ di telepon terus kalau ada pasien kritis. Dan biasanya dia terus-menerus di telepon, jadinya dia jarang pulang," jelas Kagura.

"Atau mungkin _Danna_ malas melihat wajahmu di rumah kali," timpal seseorang.

Kagura menoleh dan menatap Okita Sougo yang balas menatapnya dengan bola mata semerah delima. Tatapannya datar, tetapi Kagura tahu sekali tatapan asli mata merah itu.

"Jangan ikut campur pembicaraan gadis!" hardiknya kesal. Kalau ia tidak ingat tempat, sudah dilemparnya meja kayu itu ke arah kepala Okita Sougo.

"Gadis? Yang kulihat hanya _Hime-sama_ dengan babon peliharaannya."

Secepat kalimat itu keluar, secepat itu pula sepatu ruangan milik Kagura melesat ke arah wajah datar Okita, yang tentu saja, dihindari dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti akan membayar penghinaan ini, sadis! Akan kubuat kau babak belur dalam latih tanding karate nanti, _aru_!" seru Kagura kesal. Mendengar gertakan Kagura, Sougo hanya mencibir.

"Maksudnya _kau_ lah yang akan kubuat babak belur."

Soyo melihat pertengkaran keduanya dan terkikik kecil. Mereka tampak tidak akur dan selalu adu jotos ketika bertemu, tetapi mereka adalah orang yang paling paham tentang satu sama lain. "Kalian akrab sekali ya," komentarnya.

"Kau tidak serius, _aru_?" tanya Kagura dengan bola mata sebiru laut itu menatap tajam putri kaisar itu. Soyo, yang sudah tahu tabiat Kagura hanya tersenyum santai menanggapinya.

" _Hime-sama_ , saya mohon untuk tidak bermain-main dengan ucapan Anda," kata Shougo datar. Ya, satu-satunya orang di sekolah ini, atau mungkin di negara ini yang mampu memanggil Soyo hanya dengan nama lahirnya saja tanpa ada embel-embel Tuan Putri hanya Kagura saja, dan mungkin juga kakaknya.

"Okita- _kun_ , mau ikut karaoke tidak?" tawar Soyo. Okita menggeleng.

"Kakakku berjanji akan makan malam di luar hari ini. Ini kesempatan emas untuk menghabiskan gajinya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum keji. Pemikiran bahwa kakaknya akan hidup melarat di tanggal muda membuat Okita Sougo bersemangat.

"Kalau tidak salah, kakakmu itu Inspektur Divisi 1 di kepolisian ya?" tanya Soyo sambil mengingat-ingat.

Sougo mengangkat bahu acuh, "begitulah." Lalu, setelah tak ada percakapan yang bisa diangkat ke permukaan lagi, mereka kembali sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, meski diselingi dengan kegiatan ' _Sadist_ - _Sadist_ ' antara Sougo dan Kagura. Soyo dan teman-teman lain yang melihat sudah biasa, jadi mereka tidak lagi sepanik dulu ketika Kagura dan Sougo saling jambak-jambakan dan melempar tendangan.

.

.

.

Kagura mampir ke supermarket pulang dari sekolah. Ia sampai membaca e-mail dari Gintoki berkali-kali supaya ia tidak keliru bahwa hari ini dokter anestesi itu akan pulang ke rumah mereka. Bahkan, saking senangnya, ia bersenandung asal-asalan sambil memainkan payung ungu tuanya yang digunakannya agar matahari dan semua sinar ultravioletnya tidak mengenai kulit putih pucatnya.

" _Ara_ , _ara_ , Kagura- _chan_ , ada kejadian baik apa hari ini?" tanya Otose, seorang wanita tua pemilik bar tradisional yang juga merupakan kenalan Kagura dan Gintoki. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, perempuan tua itu memakai yukata hitam dan obi yang berwarna oranye tua. Sebatang rokok tidak pernah absen di sela bibir merah perempuan tua itu. Siang itu ia sedang mengawasi Catherine, salah seorang pegawai di bar-nya (dan mantan pencuri), memindahkan satu boks minuman keras yang sudah kosong, untuk ditukar oleh agen dan diganti dengan yang baru.

"Otose- _san_ , Catherine, selamat siang," sapa Kagura sambil tersenyum.

Catherine, perempuan berusia pertengahan tiga puluh tahun, dengan rambut lurus dan potongan bob itu, menatap Kagura seketika ia menurunkan botol-botol kosong itu. Yukata hijau lumutnya bercampur dengan keringat.

"Jadi, Gintoki akhirnya pulang ke rumah?" tebak Catherine. Otose menghembuskan asap rokok penuh nikotin bercampur karbon dioksida itu ke udara terik di bulan Juli.

Kagura mengangguk semangat, sampai cepol duanya juga ikut bergoyang. "Malam hari ini aku akan masak yakiniku, _aru_!" ujarnya semangat.

"Kalau itu sih, kau saja yang sedang ingin makan daging. Paling-paling Gintoki hanya dapat dua potong daging dan bir saja," kata Otose. Wanita itu tahu persis kebiasaan makan Kagura yang brutal. Memang, perawakan gadis berdarah China itu kecil, tetapi asupan makanannya setara dengan sumo. Otose heran, kemana makanan yang begitu banyaknya dicerna? Padahal banyak perempuan di luar sana yang takut sekali makan hanya untuk menjadi sekurus Kagura.

Kagura hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-kata Otose, toh itu memang benar adanya. Kagura jarang memasak daging. Bukan, bukan karena tidak ada uang. Pekerjaan Gintoki sebagai dokter anestesi di sebuah rumah sakit swasta internasional membuat mereka tidak pernah defisit biaya hidup. Setiap satu bulan sekali, uang dengan jumlah banyak selalu masuk ke rekening Kagura untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka berdua. Itu pun belum termasuk uang jajan. Hanya saja, Kagura malas makan daging kalau sendirian saja di rumah mereka. Yang ia inginkan itu momen-momen antara mereka berdua berebut daging dan hanya menyisakan sayuran yang tidak dimakan.

(Biasanya, asisten Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, akan memarahi mereka karena terlalu rakus dan brutal dan mulai menceramahi mereka soal pentingnya sayur sebagai antioksidan. Soalnya Shinpachi selalu kebagian sayurnya saja).

Setelah itu, Kagura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju supermarket untuk membeli seluruh bahan-bahan yakiniku. Membayangkannya saja Kagura sudah merasa lapar sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…"

Yakiniku-nya hampir matang dan tinggal dipindahkan saja ke meja makan, ketika suara letih Gintoki terdengar dari pintu depan. Saking asyiknya memasak, Kagura bahkan tidak mendengar mobil Gintoki yang dimasukkan ke dalam garasi.

"Woof!"

Sadaharu, anjing berbulu seputih susu itu, segera berlari lebih dulu dari Kagura yang masih memindahkan yakiniku mereka ke meja makan untuk menyambut tuannya.

"Gin- _chan_ , selamat datang," sapa Kagura sambil tersenyum. Dilepasnya celemek merah yang diberikan oleh Gintoki, menyisakan kaos merah dan celana kain hitam selutut. "Aku memasak yakiniku malam ini. Kau mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" tawar Kagura.

"Dinginkan bir untukku selama aku mandi," perintah Gintoki. Segera saja, lelaki itu naik ke lantai dua untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, mungkin juga sekalian meninggalkan ponselnya agar makan malamnya dengan Kagura tidak diganggu oleh para dokter muda anestesi dan residen.

"Ayo Sadaharu, kita lanjutkan, _aru_!" katanya sambil mengajak Sadaharu kembali ke dapur. Sadaharu mengikuti Kagura ke dapur, untuk mendinginkan bir.

.

.

.

"Soyo- _chan_ mengajak karaoke," cerita Kagura. Ia mengambil daging sapi yang paling besar, setelah menang berebut dengan Gintoki. Kuahnya menciprat kemana-mana. "YES! Aku menang, _aru_!" soraknya gembira.

"Sial! Aku pasti akan mendapat daging lain yang lebih besar," kata Gintoki sambil mengaduk-aduk mangkuk berisi daging dan sayur itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak karaoke dengannya?" tanyanya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dengan sumpitnya dan ternyata yang diambil adalah jamur. Tidak buruk juga. Toh, jamur itu dimakannya juga.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau menghabiskan dagingnya, _aru_!" alasan Kagura. Disuapnya satu sendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan daging.

"Kau pikir aku serakus dirimu apa? Aku sudah kenyang melihat daging di ruang operasi," kata Gintoki sambil mengambil daging sapi. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Tapi kau masih terus mengambil daging di sini, _aru_! Harusnya kau berikan semuanya padaku," protes Kagura dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku membantumu agar kau tidak kolestrol. Berterimakasihlah karena aku adalah wali yang sangat baik hati," ujar Gintoki. Ia menatap kesal jamur yang diambilnya. Kenapa harus jamur terus sih? Ia butuh protein agar kuat berdiri di ruang operasi berjam-jam dan mengobservasi pasien di ICU. Dan ia sudah muak hanya makan mie instan dengan susu strawberry (yang ini jelas tidak muak) selama di ruang observasi. Lama-lama ia bisa mengeluarkan mie dari hidungnya.

Setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai (dengan penuh ceceran kuah yakiniku, daging yang habis, jamur yang habis, dan hanya menyisakan kuah dan sayur-sayur yang tidak laku saja), Kagura membereskan semuanya, sementara Gintoki menikmati bir dinginnya sambil menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang tamu mereka.

Kagura membawa tiga tusuk dango yang sedari tadi sengaja di sembunyikannya dari Gintoki agar lelaki itu tidak makan makanan manis terlebih dahulu dan bergabung dengan Gintoki menonton televisi.

" _Sangkyu_ ," kata Gintoki sambil mulai menikmati dango manis tersebut. Ia merasa asupan gula darahnya kembali tercukupi, meskipun ia mengabaikan pankreasnya yang berteriak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan insulin.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Kagura?" tanya Gintoki. Matanya masih menatap tanpa minat ke acara televisi, tetapi seluruh indranya yang lain memperhatikan Kagura.

" _Sensei_ banyak memberi tugas, apalagi sudah mau masuk libur musim panas, tapi semuanya lancar," lapor Kagura.

Gintoki, meskipun ia selalu tampil seperti tidak peduli pada dunia, ia sangat peduli pada Kagura. Meskipun ia tidak selalu pulang ke rumah, tetapi ia selalu berusaha mengawasi dan peduli pada Kagura, misalnya mengutus (memaksa) asistennya, Shinpachi, untuk sesekali datang ke rumah mereka dan melihat keadaan Kagura. Atau, Gintoki juga tidak jarang menelepon wali kelas Kagura untuk mengetahui keadaan gadis itu di sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan klubmu?" tanya Gintoki lagi sambil menyesap bir-nya. Memang bir itu paling enak diminum setelah satu hari panjang penuh dengan penderitaan, apalagi ditambah dengan makanan manis seperti dango.

"Selama musim panas, kami akan mengadakan kamp latihan, untuk persiapan turnamen musim gugur nanti," jawab Kagura lagi sambil menonton acara televisi. Kagura tidak tahu itu acara apa, karena ia jarang nonton televisi. Biasanya kalau Gintoki tidak di rumah, Kagura hanya menatap layar laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekedar _chatting_ dengan Soyo. Karena ada Gintoki lah televisi mereka masih bisa melaksanakan fungsinya dengan baik. "Kau akan datang melihat pertandinganku nanti, Gin- _chan_?" tanya Kagura.

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk dijawab.

Gintoki bisa menjanjikan kehidupan Kagura jauh dari defisit keuangan. Ia mampu menjanjikan Kagura untuk masuk ke sebuah fakultas kedokteran di universitas ternama. Ia juga mampu meyakinkan pasiennya untuk dianestesi sebelum tindakan operasi. Ia mampu meyakinkan pasien-pasien hipertensi untuk menurunkan tekanan darahnya untuk tindakan anestesi. Ia mampu menjalankan sumpah hipokratesnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gintoki setelah pertanyaan itu. Kagura ingin mengutuk mulutnya yang berbicara sebelum otaknya sempat berpikir untuk menahan diri. Kenapa pula ia bertanya hal seperti itu? Bukankah jawaban Gintoki sudah jelas bahkan sebelum pertanyaan itu terucap? Kagura seharusnya sudah bisa senang karena sesekali mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua, entah itu berebut yakiniku, berebut air panas untuk mandi, atau kadang Gintoki yang marah-marah karena Kagura sengaja tidak membeli susu strawberry kesukaannya yang selalu siap sedia di kulkas mereka. Seharusnya Kagura tidak lagi menjadi serakah.

Menonton pertandingan? Pasien-pasien ICU Gintoki lebih membutuhkan dokter mereka dibandingkan Kagura yang membutuhkan Gintoki untuk hadir di pertandingannya. Pasien-pasien ICU lebih membutuhkan Gintoki untuk menjaga agar mereka terus bernapas dan hidup. Toh, Kagura juga tidak akan mati hanya karena pertandingan karate. Apalagi, teman-temannya selalu datang menonton pertandingannya. Ada Soyo, ada juga Shinpachi dan kakaknya, bahkan si sadis Sougo kadang juga ikut menonton (meskipun doanya agar Kagura kalah). Ia tidak boleh terlalu serakah sekarang, apalagi ia sudah kelas 2 SMA.

"Aku… sebaiknya mulai mencicil tugas-tugas musim panasku, _aru_ ," putus Kagura sepihak. Lalu, ia mulai beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu dan naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Gintoki sendirian di ruang tamu dengan televisi yang menyala.

Mendadak, rasa dango dan bir menjadi sangat tidak enak dan hambar. Ia menaruh bir yang masih ada setengah dan dango yang masih tersisa dua tusuk lagi. Dokter itu menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang berwarna putih sembari terus membiarkan televisi itu menyala, setidaknya jika televisi itu menyala, ia bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa di rumah ini masih ada mahluk hidup yang tinggal, bukan rumah hantu atau rumah kosong.

"Woof," Sadaharu menggonggong pelan, menyentak Gintoki dari lamunannya. Diliriknya anjing itu lewat bola matanya yang semerah darah.

"Aku mengacau lagi ya?" tanya Gintoki pada Sadaharu. Lewat bola matanya yang secoklat tanah, Sadaharu hanya menatap majikannya itu.

"Woof."

"Aku sudah berusaha, tahu. Tapi, pasien tidak bisa menunggu. Kematian tidak bisa menunggu."

"Woof."

"Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"

"Woof."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu. Temani Kagura sana," usir Gintoki. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Sadaharu segera pergi naik ke lantai dua dan menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu. Mungkin malam hari ini ia harus rela menjadi guling dadakan dari gadis China itu.

Setelah Sadaharu menghilang, Gintoki kembali terdiam.

.

.

.

Hijikata Toushirou nyaris saja menginjak puluhan paku payung yang berceceran di lantai rumahnya. Sudah capek menangani kasus pembunuhan seharian penuh, memarahi para detektif bawahan yang kadang suka tidak becus bekerja, sekarang di rumahnya dia juga harus menahan emosi karena adik iparnya yang sadis dan selalu mempunyai beragam skenario untuk membunuhnya. Kapan dia bisa hidup dengan tenang?

"Aku pulang," katanya menahan geraman. Pelipisnya berkedut-kedut, antara pusing karena kasus yang tidak selesai-selesai, Komisaris yang selalu bertingkah seenaknya dan membuatnya selalu membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya, dan karena di rumah pun hidupnya masih terancam bahaya.

" _Ara, ara_. Selamat datang Hijikata- _san_ ," sapa Sougo yang sedang asyik menonton drama _Fox Bones 10_ di televisi mereka. Satu bungkus besar keripik kentang bertengger di tangannya.

" _Teme_ … kau mau membunuhku?" sapa Hijikata seperti biasanya. Ia melepaskan jas dan dasinya lalu beranjak ke ruang makan mereka untuk meminum satu gelas air dingin dari kulkas. " _Mattaku_ , harusnya kau malu pada tindakanmu. Apa yang akan dikatakan Mitsuba kalau melihat adiknya bertingkah seperti anak kecil?" keluh Hijikata sambil meneguk air dingin tersebut. Rasa dingin dan segar langsung membasuh kerongkongannya yang sedari tadi surah terasa kering.

"Sampai sekarang aku pun masih bingung, apa yang dilihat oleh kakak perempuanku dari orang sepertimu?" retorik Sougo sambil memakan satu keping lagi keripik kentang. Hijikata menghela nafasnya dan duduk di kursi makan mereka sambil menghabiskan satu gelas air dingin itu.

"Aku mandi dulu," katanya, "kau ganti baju lah. Kita akan makan malam setelah aku selesai mandi." Hijikata segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, sementara Sougo merekam kelanjutan serial televisi itu sebelum mematikan televisi.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia mampu mendengar teriakan Hijikata dari dalam kamar mandi.

" _TEME_! KENAPA KAU HABISKAN SABUN MANDIKU?!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau pernah menangani kasus kanibalisme, Hijikata- _san_?" tanya Sougo sambil membelah steak daging sapi di depannya. Hijikata yang sedang mengunyah, berhenti. Garpu dan pisaunya tergantung begitu saja di tangannya. Tidak menyentuh steak penuh dengan mayonaise yang ada di depannya. Ia menatap adik iparnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu saat kita sedang makan daging?" tanya Hijikata.

"Kau makan daging atau makan mayonaise?" Sougo bertanya balik. Ia mengunyah lagi potongan daging sapi itu.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku _teme_ ," kata Hijikata. Ia menuang lagi saus steak-nya ke atas tumpukan mayonaise-nya.

Hijakata menyerah dan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan aneh tersebut, "belum. Aku banyak menangani kasus aneh, tapi kanibalisme, belum pernah," jawabnya jujur, dan rasanya ia tidak mau menangani kasus seperti itu.

"Kau pernah ikut memeriksa bersama tim forensik, Hijikata- _san_?" tanya Sougo lagi. Hijikata mengangkat alisnya bingung, tetapi ia mengikuti permainan aneh Sougo.

"Kalau benar-benar diperlukan. Kalau tidak, aku tinggal menerima laporan saja dari dokter forensik," jawab Hijikata lagi.

"Keadaan seperti apa yang diperlukan?" tanya Sougo lagi. Ia tidak menampilkan wajah berbinar penasaran. Wajahnya masih sedatar tembok dan bola mata semerah delima yang mirip sekali dengan mendiang istri Hijikata. Satu-satunya hal yang masih tersisa dari Mitsuba di dunia ini, adiknya. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pengingat bahwa wanita yang dinikahinya empat tahun lalu pernah ada di dunia ini.

"Memastikan penyebab kematian, bukti penting lainnya yang tertinggal," jawab Hijikata. Steak-nya sudah habis setengah. Ia menambah lagi saus steak-nya. Dimakannya sayur-sayur tambahan yang ada di hidangan satu per satu.

"Kematian paling aneh apa yang pernah kau selidiki, Hijikata- _san_?" tanya Sougo lagi. Hari ini dia berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya, mereka akan makan dengan diam, atau Sougo berusaha memasukkan racun tikus ke dalam makanan Hijikata. Namun, percakapan tentang pekerjaan Hijikata tidak pernah sampai ke topik pembicaraan mereka. Lagipula, Hijikata merasa tidak ada yang harus dibahas oleh mereka berdua mengenai pekerjaan Hijikata. Cukup Hijikata saja yang tahu betapa menyebalkan kehidupan kantornya.

"Bagiku semuanya aneh-aneh. Ada yang mati karena cemburu. Ada yang dibunuh karena harta warisan. Ada pula yang membunuh karena depresi. Alasan mereka bermacam-macam untuk mengakhiri nyawa orang."

"Bagaimana dengan kematian karena penyakit? Apa kau pernah menanganinya, HIjikata- _san_?" tanya Sougo lagi.

Hijikata berhenti total dari kegiatan makannya. Ia menatap Sougo sedikit tidak suka. "Oi, apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, _teme_?"

Sougo menanggapinya dengan santai. Ia mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Jangan bilang ini untuk tugas musim panasmu nanti," gerutu Hijikata. "Sudah saatnya pertemuan orangtua murid dan wali kelasmu?" tanyanya.

Sougo menggeleng. "Tidak. Sudah kubilang, aku hanya penasaran. Selama ini kau yang selalu bertanya tentang keseharianku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertanya tentang keseharianmu?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau tahu keseharianku, kau mau apa memangnya? Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mengurusmu dan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu," jawab Hijikata.

Sougo menatap steak di depannya. Hijikata tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran adik iparnya ini. Bagi Hijikata, Okita Sougo adalah pribadi yang sangat rumit. Satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu adalah bahwa anak kedua di keluarga Okita ini merupakan orang yang sadis. Ia tidak segan-segan memperlakukan perempuan dengan kasar, kalau menurutnya mereka mengganggu. Buktinya saja, Hijikata sering dipanggil ke sekolah karena Sougo berkelahi.

Dulu, semasa masih ada Mitsuba, Sougo bisa dikendalikan dengan baik. Ia menurut sekali pada kakak perempuannya. Ia bahkan sanggup berbicara halus dan tidak berusaha mencelakakan Hijikata setiap mereka bertemu. Salah satu alasan mengapa terkadang Hijikata sangat merindukan Mitsuba adalah ia rindu pawang binatang buas yang sedang makan steak dihadapannya ini sambil membicarakan kanibalisme.

"Itu bukan ranahku. Laporan yang digunakan untuk mencatat hasil kematian pun bukan hasil visum, tetapi rekam medik. Itu sudah merupakan ranah seorang dokter," jawab Hijikata.

"Jadi, itu ranah _Danna_?" tanya Sougo. Hijikata terdiam. Mendadak ia merindukan rokok dan semua efek nikotin yang memacu adrenalinnya. Sayang, di dalam restoran keluarga tidak boleh merokok.

"Dia dokter anestesi. Kalau untuk penyebab kematian karena penyakit, yang bertanggung jawab dokter patologi anatomi dan forensik juga," jawabnya. Ia berdeham. Mendadak Hijikata merasa kecolongan di bawah tatapan Sougo yang berkilat, seperti seekor serigala yang sudah memakukan pandangannya pada hewan buruan.

"Berarti, kau menemui _Danna_ bukan untuk menanyakan hasil visum?"

Seharusnya Hijikata tahu bahwa ada udang di balik batu. Sougo tidak mungkin menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu secara cuma-cuma.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya," sapa Shinpachi sambil duduk di depan Gintoki di kantin rumah sakit. Asisten Departemen Anestesi itu tampak sangat biasa. Rambut lurus hitam yang jatuh lembut di kepalanya. Kacamata minus yang bertengger di depan matanya, dan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Patt- _san_ ," sapa Gintoki malas. Ia menatap tidak minat pada mie instan di hadapannya. "Kau membawa permen? Kadar gulaku sudah turun ini," katanya.

"Bagus kalau seperti itu. Tiga bulan ke depan, HbA1c(1)-mu akan turun dan resiko diabetes akan semakin kecil," jawab Shinpachi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku merasa bisa mati kalau tidak makan manis sekarang," keluh Gintoki semakin lesu dan malas. Ia sudah lelah mengobservasi wanita hamil non-stop, sekarang ia dipisahkan dari makanan manis.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Sebaliknya, kau malah memberikan kesempatan untuk pankreas bernapas, Gin- _san_ ," kata Shinpachi lagi. "Berapa kadar GDS(2)-mu terakhir kali? 300? 400?"

"170!"

"Dan sebentar lagi kau akan diabetes."

Gintoki melambaikan tangannya, "tidak akurat. HbA1c dan gula darah puasaku masih dibawah rata-rata."

"Tapi sudah poliuria(3), eh?"

"Itu karena aku terlalu banyak minum bir di rumah. Dan Kagura selalu memasak makanan berkuah," elaknya. "Lagipula, terakhir kali aku kencing sembarangan, aku masih yakin bukan semut yang mengerubungi kencing-ADUH!" Ia mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul keras. "Halo Tsukky," sapa Gintoki sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya yang dipukul keras oleh dokter bedah tersebut.

Tsukuyo duduk di samping Gintoki. "Seharusnya kau _seppuku_ karena tindakanmu itu," komentar Tsukuyo.

"Tsukuyo- _san_ selamat siang," sapa Shinpachi ramah.

"Otakmu itu benar kalau di depan pasien saja ya," kata Tsukuyo sambil mulai memakan makan siangnya. Nasi putih dan tempura. Bekal dari rumah, dibuatkan oleh kakak angkat Tsukuyo, Hinowa, seorang guru sekolah dasar. Gintoki mencatat dalam hati agar besok-besok ia minta Kagura membuatkannya bekal. Dango, kalau bisa.

"Pasien mendatangkan uang, kalian tidak," kata Gintoki sambil mencomot satu tempur milik Tsukuyo yang langsung ditusuk oleh sumpit. "Aduh! Berikan aku satu. Aku lapar sekali," keluhnya.

"Hoo. Minta saja pada pasienmu tempura. Mereka yang mendatangkan uang, bukan?" sindir Tsukuyo.

Gintoki berdecih. "Tsukky, tidak boleh marah-marah. Pasienmu bisa hipertensi melihat wajah dokter bedah mereka sangat seram," kata Gintoki.

"Tenang saja. Rumah sakit ini punya dokter anestesi hebat yang bekerja di belakang layar. Kudengar kau berhasil menangani kasus pre-eklampsia(4) kan?" katanya.

Gintoki tidak menjawab. Ia mengaduk mie instannya. "Dokter umumnya yang hebat. Langsung memberitahu kami ketika positif proteinuria(5)," jelas Gintoki. Ia tidak begitu suka dipuji. Atau setidaknya, bukan pujian dari mulut rekan sejawatnya yang ingin didengarnya. Dari orang lain.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu hamilmu?" tanya Tsukuyo. Ia memberikan Gintoki tempura karena kasihan. Gintoki menyambutnya dengan semangat, meskipun wajahnya masih terkesan malas dan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku sudah memberinya digoksin(6). Dokter mudaku sedang mengobservasinya sekarang. Aku juga butuh istirahat," jelas Gintoki.

"Kalau begitu, jangan nongkrong di kantin. Pulang saja ke rumah," kata Tsukuyo t _o the point_.

Shinpachi mengangguk setuju. "Pertandingan Kagura musim gugur nanti kan? Apa kau akan menonton, Gin- _san_?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawabnya. Bedanya, Kagura sudah bisa paham dan langsung melarikan diri ke kamarnya, tetapi kedua temannya ini tidak melarikan diri. Malahan, Gintoki merasa ingin melarikan diri.

Tsukuyo dan Shinpachi tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu tidak mungkin dijawab oleh Gintoki. Mereka adalah orang yang paling tahu betapa Gintoki mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk pekerjaannya. Sebelum ia menjadi wali Kagura, Kepala Departemen Anestesi harus mengancamnya agar pulang karena ia bisa tidak pulang selama sebulan penuh, hanya untuk pasiennya dan operasi. Sekarang pun, ia masih jarang pulang, meskipun rumahnya tidak lagi seperti dulu, sepi dan kosong.

"Kau punya seseorang yang menunggu di rumah, Gin- _san_ ," kata Shinpachi. "Tidakkah menurutmu Kagura ingin kau pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku baru saja pulang ke rumah kemarin," kata Gintoki.

"Pulang ke rumah bukan seperti siklus haid, Gintoki. Tapi seperti siklus jantung."

"Perumpamaan macam apa itu, Tsukuyo- _san_?"

Gintoki tidak menanggapi.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak jaman sekarang!" cangkirnya diletakkan dengan suara cukup keras di meja bar.

"Bertengkar dengan Kagura?" tanya Otose sambil menghembuskan rokoknya. Asapnya tepat mengenai wajah Gintoki.

"Oi nenek tua. Aku belum mau jadi perokok pasif. Singkirkan batang berisi nikotin itu dari hadapanku," protes Gintoki. Otose mengabaikannya. Ia malah menghisap lagi rokoknya dan menghembuskannya lagi.

Malam itu, bar Otose ramai pengunjung. Gintoki, seperti biasanya, duduk sendiri di bar, mendumel sendiri, mabuk sendiri. Kadang, Otose berbaik hati mendengarkan keluh kesah Gintoki yang sudah ngalor-ngidul akibat mabuk. Kalau Gintoki tidak mabuk, mulutnya bisa tertutup rapat seperti di lem.

"Jadi, kenapa Kagura? Kau tidak mengijinkannya pacaran?" tebak Otose.

"HAH? Memangnya ada lelaki yang mau dengan cewek brutal seperti dia? Aku akan mengebirinya di kamar operasi terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mendekati Kagura," gerutu Gintoki. Ia memang selalu sensitif jika menyangkut lelaki yang mendekati Kagura.

"Jadi kenapa? Terakhir kali aku bertemu Kagura, dia masih ceria seperti biasanya. Malahan dia bersemangat karena kau mau pulang," jelas Otose, mengingat pertemuan mereka kemarin siang.

"Gintoki- _sama_ , ini sake-nya."

Oh, _sangkyu_ Tama," kata Gintoki pada pelayan muda berambut sehijau rumput laut itu. "Oh, dan tolong tambahkan pada catatan kehidupanmu, bahwa memiliki anak remaja itu masa tersulit dalam hidup. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya dan itu membuatmu dalam posisi serba salah."

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa anak remaja selalu berusaha membunuhmu dengan cara apapun," tambah seseorang.

"Baik, Gintoki- _sama_ , Hijikata- _sama_."

Gintoki awalnya mengangguk, tetapi anggukan itu berhenti ketika nama lain mendadak disebut oleh Tama. Matanya yang selalu sipit seperti ikan mati itu mendadak terbuka lebar dan menatap sumber suara lain yang menginterupsi sesi kuliahnya dengan Tama.

Yang ditemukan oleh dokter anestesi itu adalah pemuda bersurai hitam dengan jas abu-abu sudah dibuka, menyisakan kemeja biru muda yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Di tangan kirinya terselip rokok dan tangan kanannya memegang cangkir penuh sake.

" _Are_? Ada si polisi yang hobi makan pajak rakyat," sapa Gintoki.

Merasa terpanggil, si polisi itu menatap Gintoki tersinggung. " _Yorozuya_ ," sapanya ketus.

"Sudah dokter anestesi sekarang, kalau kau lupa."

"Orang yang melupakan masa lalu tidak akan sukses."

"Aku tidak melupakan masa lalu, _teme_."

Lalu, mereka sama-sama membuang pandangan dan fokus pada minuman di depan mereka. Otose hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Padahal mereka adalah lelaki dewasa, tetapi kalau bertemu, kerjaannya hanya saling sindir dan adu mulut.

"Jadi, sepertinya kalian dibuat pusing oleh bocah-bocah itu ya?" tebak Otose sambil merokok. Tidak ada yang menjawab, tetapi Otose yakin sekali itulah alasan mengapa kedua lelaki itu memilih mabuk di bar tradisional milik Otose dibandingkan pulang ke rumah. " _Mattaku_ , padahal kalian ini sudah jadi orang dewasa, tetapi ternyata sikap kalian masih saja kekanak-kanakan," kata Otose lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua orang mengira kalau aku menelantarkan Kagura?" Gintoki membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Tidak Shinpachi, tidak Tsukuyo, semuanya selalu berpikir bahwa ia meninggalkan Kagura sendirian. Padahal, ia hanya berusaha agar kehidupan mereka jauh dari kata kekurangan. Gintoki tahu rasanya hidup penuh kekurangan. Semasa ia sekolah kedokteran, ia harus mencari beasiswa dan kerja serabutan untuk membiayai hidupnya, sampai ia dijuluki _Yorozuya_. Ia hanya tidak mau Kagura mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang ia alami dulu. Seorang anak berhak mendapat kesempatan hidup lebih baik dari orangtuanya, kan?

"Bagaimana dengan Kagura- _chan_?" tanya Otose. Rokoknya sudah habis. Ia mematikan rokok yang kecil itu di asbak yang disuguhkannya untuk Hijikata dan kemudian menyulut rokok baru lagi. Gintoki selalu bertanya-tanya, paru-paru Otose terlebih dahulu yang akan kolaps atau paru-parunya sebagai perokok pasif lah yang akan kolaps terlebih dulu.

"Ia tidak mengeluhkan apapun," kata Gintoki. Diteguknya lagi sake yang ada di cawan, dan semakin jauhlah kesadarannya. "Dia membereskan rumah seperti biasa, menyiapkan makan seperti biasa. Laporan sekolah seperti biasa. Berkelahi dengan Sougo seperti biasa," ujar Gintoki. Untuk kalimat yang terakhir, ia melihat sinis Inspektur Polisi di sampingnya.

"Bukan cuma kau yang kerepotan karena di panggil terus-menerus ke sekolah karena mereka berkelahi," gerutu Hijikata, merasa tersindir.

"Kau ini polisi, seharusnya kau urus adik iparmu itu dengan benar!" protes Gintoki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hijikata dengan telunjuknya.

Pelipis Hijikata berkedut-kedut mendengar tuduhan itu. "Kupikir seorang dokter diajarkan caranya beretika dengan baik dan profesional. Kau yang seharusnya mendidik Kagura dengan benar!" tepis Hijikata.

"Kagura tidak akan menghajar adikmu kalau ia tidak diganggu! Dia anak yang manis!" Nada bicara Gintoki naik satu oktaf.

"Dan seharusnya Kagura paham pengendalian diri untuk tidak menggubris orang yang mengganggunya!"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau adikmu itu memang mengganggu Kagura?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku sedang tidak membela si sadis bodoh itu!" Hijikata marah-marah sendiri. "Seenaknya menghabiskan sabun mandi orang! Seenaknya menaruh paku payung di sepanjang lantai! Aku selalu hampir mati karena racun tikus setiap hari! Tidak mungkin aku membela si sadis bodoh itu!"

"Aku kan tidak bilang kalau kau membelanya!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" putus Otose. Ia menatap pertengkaran tidak masuk akal di hadapannya dengan datar. "Kalau kalian ingin adu mulut, jangan lakukan di bar-ku," katanya lagi.

Gintoki dan Hijikata sama-sama membuang muka terhadap satu sama lain. Sungguh, kelakuan mereka persis seperti anak kecil. Tidak Kagura dan Sougo, ternyata wali mereka berdua pun kelakuannya seperti kucing dan anjing.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu menghentikannya, Otose- _san_ ," kata Catherine, "aku ingin lihat sampai mana mereka adu mulut."

Otose tidak menanggapi karyawannya. Catherine sama error-nya dengan dua pelanggan bar-nya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Pulanglah, ini sudah larut malam," kata Otose. "Gintoki, tidakkah besok kau ada operasi? Hijikata, tidakkah kau ada kasus yang harus diselesaikan?" tanya Otose pada mereka berdua.

"Ukh, lusa aku mendampingi Tsukky, tapi rasanya dia akan paham kondisiku," gumam Gintoki. Atau mungkin lusa Gintoki akan dibuat babak belur oleh dokter bedah itu karena mangkir dari tugasnya.

"Aku hanya harus menunggu laporan dari Yamazaki," kata Hijikata, "kalau sampai besok siang aku tidak mendapat laporan itu di mejaku, akan kubuat dia _seppuku_ ," lanjutnya. Membayangkan dia akan memarahi Yamazaki habis-habisan membuat perasaan Hijikata sedikit tenang. Setidaknya ia yakin bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang waras yang bisa dimarah-marahi sepuas hatinya. Dia sudah cukup berkutat pada orang-orang yang tidak bisa diatur.

"Sudah, pulang sana kalian! Aku yakin, kalian tidak akan bisa membayar satu botol sake lagi! Jangan merusak pemandangan di bar-ku," usir Otose. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendebat Otose.

Gintoki berjalan keluar dari bar itu di ikuti oleh Hijikata di belakangnya yang kembali menyulut rokok, entah rokok keberapa. Udara di Kabuki-chou sudah dingin, meskipun sudah mau memasuki musim panas. Kabuki-chou adalah kota malam hari, dengan kata lain, kota ini masih seramai siang hari di Tokyo. Para lelaki berjalan digelayuti oleh perempuan, bahkan ada yang digelayuti oleh beberapa perempuan. Bar-bar dan tempat hiburan ramai dengan suara tawa dan kadang siulan-siulan. Para wanita di tepi-tepi gang berusaha merayu dan memikat siapapun lelaki yang berkantong tebal untuk mengajaknya menghabiskan uang yang ada di dompet mereka. Pemandangan yang biasa sekali, bagi seseorang yang sempat hidup dan berkembang di Kabuki-chou.

Gintoki menepi pada sebuah gang sempit yang kosong dan langsung mengeluarkan semua isi lambungnya. "Sial," rutuknya pelan. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut sakit dan perutnya terasa tegang, karena dipaksa berkontraksi untuk muntah terus-terusan sampai kosong. "Aku tidak akan minum lagi," keluhnya. Ia capek muntah.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap kali muntah sehabis minum banyak. Apa itu ritualmu sebagai pemabuk? Kau seharusnya _seppuku_ karena melanggar kata-katamu sendiri," kata Hijikata dari belakangnya. Polisi itu sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membantu Gintoki mengeluarkan semua isi lambungnya. Ia hanya merokok dengan santai sambil menunggu Gintoki kelelahan sendiri karena muntah.

"Apa _seppuku_ itu kata-kata yang sedang populer belakangan ini? Aku sering sekali mendengarnya sampai aku muak," keluh Gintoki. Ia berdiri terhuyung dan menyender pada salah satu pipa di tembok gang. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan minum lagi," katanya terengah.

"Dan kau akan berkata seperti itu lagi setelah kau mabuk lagi," lanjut Hijikata.

Mendengar Hijikata selalu menyahut kalimatnya, membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Ia yakin sekali kalau ia tidak memiliki infeksi pada telinganya atau pun kelainan saraf, tetapi ia mengalami vertigo. "Diam saja kau," kata Gintoki. "Kenapa pula kau masih di sini?" tanyanya.

Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok sampai asap itu menghilang dan bercampur dengan udara Kabuki-chou. "Temani aku cari angin segar. Mungkin dengan begitu mualmu akan berkurang," kata Hijikata sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

"Jangan memerintahku, dasar polisi korup," gerutu Gintoki, tetapi ia mengikuti Hijikata juga.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari Kabuki-chou dan menikmati malam tenang di Tokyo. Seolah Kabuki-chou dan Tokyo adalah dua hal yang berbeda dunia, padahal mereka masih dalam satu kota.

Toko-toko sepanjang jalan sudah tutup, lalu lintas sepi sekali, meskipun lampu lalu lintas masih terus menyala dua puluh empat jam nonstop, persis seperti tuntutan para pasien pada Gintoki. Langit malam sangat terang, akibat cahaya dari gedung-gedung tinggi. Bintang dan bulan pun sampai malu dan tidak percaya diri untuk bertahta di langit malam.

Hijikata berjalan sambil menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya. Bermain dengan asap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya sebelum asap itu menyatu kembali bersama langit malam. Gintoki mengikuti di belakangnya, tidak ada minat sama sekali membuka percakapan. Ia sudah cukup disibukkan dengan lambungnya yang terus berkontraksi dan rasa pusing di kepalanya yang tidak hilang-hilang. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang kuat sekali minum sampai tidak mabuk-mabuk? Gintoki iri dengan bakat itu.

"Masih mual?" tanya Hijikata tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Sudah hilang, tapi karena kau bicara lagi, aku mual lagi," jawab Gintoki sarkas.

" _Teme_ …" geram Hijikata, tetapi ia tidak melakukan apapun. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi deretan pertokoan, sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang sangat mereka berdua kenali, rumah sakit swasta tempat Gintoki bekerja.

"Hoi, kau tidak mau menyerahkanku pada Tsukky untuk dihajar kan?" tanya Gintoki memastikan. Setidaknya, ia harus mabuk sekali, jadi ia bisa melupakan rasanya dihajar oleh dokter bedah brutal itu.

"Aku sangat tergoda melakukannya. Adik Otae sedang _shift_ malam?" tanya Hijikata.

"Tidak. Minggu depan baru ia jaga lagi," kata Gintoki.

Mereka berjalan melewati rumah sakit itu sampai ke taman yang tidak jauh dari sana. Gintoki tahu taman itu. Siang hari taman itu penuh dengan anak-anak dan para ibu yang mengasuh anak mereka. Dan kadang, Gintoki memakai terowongan yang ada di taman itu untuk mangkir tugas dan tidur siang dengan nikmat (sampai Tsukuyo dan Shinpachi menemukannya dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Kenangan indah).

Mereka duduk di bangku kayu panjang. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hijikata sibuk merokok, sementara Gintoki menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan berusaha mengurangi sakit kepala yang mendera. Ukh, ia benci sekali efek samping mabuk yang selalu menderanya. Sudah tahu efek sampingnya merepotkan, tetapi ia tidak jera juga dan selalu mabuk kalau ada waktu. Manusia memang makhluk yang sangat membingungkan dan penuh dengan kontradiksi.

Setelah Gintoki merasa keluhan sakit kepalanya sudah berkurang, ia memberanikan diri membuka suara, "apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanyanya.

Hijikata menatap dokter itu. Surai peraknya terlihat berkilau pucat di bawah lampu taman yang berdenyar. Gurat-gurat letih tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang selalu tampak malas itu. Kantung matanya semakin terlihat hitam dan tebal, membuat Hijikata bertanya kapan terakhir kali dokter itu bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa diganggu oleh telepon dari rumah sakit dan operasi. Bola matanya yang semerah darah tampak pudar dan pucat karena pencahayaan. Selebihnya, Gintoki tampak seperti biasa.

Hijikata menimbang apakah ia harus memberitahu Gintoki apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Namun, meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya, entah bagaimana caranya, Gintoki pasti tahu apa yang salah. Gintoki terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi, dan meskipun Hijikata tidak mau mengakuinya, dokter itu terlampau bijaksana dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan. Dengan menimbang semua kemungkinan itu, Hijikata memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Sougo tahu soal kita," katanya. Rokoknya terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Abunya berjatuhan di tanah.

Ekspresi Gintoki tidak berubah, seolah ia sudah bisa memprediksi topik apa yang akan diangkat ke permukaan obrolan mereka oleh Hijikata.

"Tapi tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita. Soal _kita_ yang mana yang diketahui oleh Sougo?" tanya Gintoki lagi.

Hijikata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki yang itu, malahan ia bertanya hal lain, "apakah aneh jika membahas kanibalisme sembari memakan steak?"

Gintoki memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin di bangku kayu taman sebelum menjawab Hijikata. Ia menatap ke kejauhan, entah apa yang dipikirkan dokter itu, Hijikata tidak pernah bisa menebak. "Pertama kali aku menjadi dokter di daerah, aku harus mengoperasi anak yang cacingan. Cacingnya sudah bertumbuh dan berkembang biak banyak sekali di usus anak itu. Setelah selesai operasi, dokter seniorku mentraktirku ramen," cerita Gintoki. Setelah cerita itu, Gintoki diam.

"Cukup adil."

"Kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bahas kan? Aku akan pulang," putus Gintoki sepihak. Hijikata ingin protes, bahwa Gintoki sok tahu, tetapi ia tahu betul bahwa Gintoki _memang tahu_ soal Hijikata. Ia tidak menghentikan langkah dokter itu yang semakin menjauh darinya. Terus berjalan sampai akhirnya punggung yang terlihat letih dan sepi itu menghilang dari penglihatannya.

.

.

.

"KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAU MENJADI DETEKTIF, HAH?" Bentakan itu membuat seluruh kantor di lantai 10 terdiam. Yamazaki berharap bumi menelannya detik itu juga untuk menghindari atasannya yang sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus. Biasanya suasana hati Hijikata tidak pernah bagus, tetapi hari ini, tampaknya benar-benar buruk. Semua yang melakukan kesalahan dibentaknya dan disuruh _seppuku_.

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau biarkan dia lolos dari pengamatanmu? Kau tahu betapa susahnya mencari informasi mengenai gembong narkoba itu?" tanya Hijikata. Yamazaki mencatat dalam hatinya bahwa _dialah_ yang paling bersusah payah mengumpulkan informasi mengenai gembong narkoba tersebut. Ia harus melakukan misi penyamaran seorang diri selama tiga bulan berturut-turut hanya dengan ditemani oleh Anpan, sampai tahap dimana ia tidak tahu lagi apakah namanya adalah Anpan atau Yamazaki, atau apakah Yamazaki adalah roti isi kacang merah atau Anpan yang merupakan roti isi kacang merah. Namun, ia tetap diam selama atasannya marah-marah.

"Toshi, sudahlah," lerai seseorang. Komisaris Jenderal, Kondou Isao, datang menghentikan sesi Hijikata yang mengamuk.

"Komisaris Jenderal," hormat Yamazaki.

"Kondou- _san_ ," sapa Hijikata.

Kondou tersenyum maklum. "Kau terlalu memarahinya. Yamazaki, belikan Toshi Marlboro," perintah Kondou. Dengan senang hati Yamazaki segera angkat kaki dari ruangan yang suasananya tidak enak lagi. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia sangat menyukai Komisaris Jenderalnya, orangnya ramah dan pengertian, meskipun ia merupakan seorang stalker kronik dengan keturunan setengah gorilla.

"Toshi, ayo kita bicara di ruanganku," ajak Kondou. Kondou sudah mengenal Hijikata sejak lama sekali. Jadi, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Hijikata pasti sedang ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikannya seorang diri, makanya tanpa sadar ia melampiaskannya di kantor. Hijikata tidak melawan. Ia berjalan mengikuti Kondou ke ruangan lain tempat Komisaris Jenderal itu bekerja.

Setelah mereka masuk ke ruangan Kondou, tanpa diperintah Hijikata duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut, sementara Kondou duduk di kursi nya. "Jadi, apa masalahmu sekarang?" tanya Kondou.

Hijikata diam dan ia merindukan rokok. Ia selalu merindukan rokok dalam kondisi terjebak dan tidak bisa melarikan diri. Setidaknya dengan merokok, ia bisa menunda menjawab pertanyaan dengan menghisap rokok terlebih dahulu. Sayang, setiap Hijikata membutuhkan rokok, ia selalu berada di dalam ruangan bebas asap rokok. Kutukan macam apa itu?

"Terakhir kali suasana hatimu buruk, itu karena kau baru tahu diagnosis kanker Mitsuba. Sekarang, siapa lagi yang didiagnosis?" tanya Kondou lagi, setelah ia paham bahwa Hijikata tidak akan menjawabnya. "Oh, aku tahu. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan _Yorozuya_ kan?"

Dan Hijikata bereaksi. "Tidak," jawabnya cepat, terlampau cepat malah. Melihat reaksi Hijikata, Kondou merasa menang (soalnya dia jarang menang dari Inspektur kesayangannya itu).

"Kenapa dengan _Yorozuya_? Kau ditolak?"

"Tidak," jawab Hijikata lagi, kali ini lebih sengit dan dingin.

"Jadi, kalian berkencan, tetapi sedang bertengkar? Pertengkaran kekasih?" tebaknya lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Hijikata setengah membentak. Sadar, ia menundukkan kepala. "Maaf," katanya pelan. Kondou tidak ambil pusing, tetapi kalau orang lain melihat Hijikata yang seperti itu, ia pasti dituntut seppuku karena berlaku tidak sopan pada atasannya.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terbawa emosi, barulah ia membuka mulutnya. "Aku dan _Yorozuya_ tidak ada apa-apa," katanya, ia mengingat persis kalimat yang dikatakan Gintoki padanya. "Aku hanya kesal karena Yamazaki ceroboh saat bertugas," lanjutnya.

"Ya, dan kau kesal karena _cleaning service_ yang biasanya, Hasegawa, menyisakan tetesan cairan pel di lantai dapur, dan kau kesal karena printer di ruang fotokopi rusak," tambah Kondou.

Hijikata tidak membantah. "Seharusnya aku tidak memarahi mereka," katanya.

Kondou melambaikan tangannya acuh, "Aku juga dari dulu ingin mengganti printer di ruang fotokopi, dan wadah cairan pel memang sudah bocor sejak dulu. Kurasa semua orang di sini mengalami hal yang sama."

Hijikata tidak menjawabnya. "Dengar Toshi, aku tahu kau berusaha tidak membawa masalah pribadimu ke kantor, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil, ya?" ujar Kondou.

Dalam hati, Hijikata membenarkan kata-kata Kondou. Hijikata melihat semua orang sebagai alat pelampiasannya saat ini. Ia benar-benar dibuat gusar dan tak karuan oleh _Yorozuya_ sial yang merangkap dokter anestesi juga. Apalagi, jika mengingat kemarin ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah jawaban dari dokter itu, rasa kesalnya menumpuk berkali-kali lipat.

Sejujurnya, ia ingin membentak dan mengamuk di hadapan dokter yang sok keren itu, tetapi ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus membuatnya marah pada keputusan dokter itu. Haruskah ia marah karena Gintoki menganggap _mereka berdua_ bukan apa-apa? Atau karena Gintoki sok tahu seperti biasa dan sikapnya dingin terhadap Hijikata? Atau karena Gintoki menganggap bahwa Hijikata adalah pria menyedihkan yang ditinggal mati istrinya dan tidak pantas untuknya?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Hijikata ingin menonjok wajah datar yang malas itu. Sekarang, ia harus mati-matian untuk tidak menggebrak meja kaca di ruang Komisaris Jenderal karena perasaannya yang tak karuan.

"Kau bisa mengambil cuti, kalau kau mau," kata Kondou, seolah bisa melihat langsung apa yang mengganggu Hijikata. Di luar dugaan, Hijikata menatap atasannya sedikit tersinggung.

"Kondou- _san_ , aku masih bisa bekerja. Kalau Yamazaki bekerja dengan benar mulai besok, aku pasti tidak akan marah-marah lagi," kata Hijikata. Tidak, ia tidak mau menyerah dan mengalah begitu saja dengan perasaan absrud. Padahal, dengan Mitsuba saja perasaannya tidak serumit ini. Asalkan satu hati, satu visi, dan ada kemauan, mereka berdua bisa bersama. Namun, kenapa ini sulit sekali?

"Jangan jadikan kinerja Yamazaki sebagai patokan suasana hatimu!" tegur Kondou serius. Kadang, atasannya itu bisa juga memberi teguran serius, meskipun kebanyakan Hijikata yang menegurnya karena ia sering melalaikan tugasnya. "Lagipula tahun ini kau sama sekali belum mengambil jatah cuti tahunan," lanjutnya, sedikit lebih santai. "Aku bisa di tatar oleh _Tot-san_ kalau ia tahu bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mengambil cuti tahunan," keluhnya. Ia belum mau berhadapan dengan Direktur Kepolisian itu.

"Kau punya alasan bagus untuk _Tot-san_. Aku kan sedang mengejar gembong narkoba saat ini," Hijikata beralasan.

"Kau tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, Toshi," kata Kondou. Ia menyandar pada punggung kursi putar mewah di ruangannya. Hijikata menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata. "Sedari dulu kau itu orang yang tegas. Kau mampu membuat keputusanmu dengan baik, sampai terkadang aku bingung kenapa bukan kau yang duduk di kursi ini," lanjutnya. "Kau selalu melihat ke depan, dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat Mitsuba jatuh cinta padamu."

Ekspresi Hijikata tidak mampu dilihat oleh Kondou, karena ia menunduk dan sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang. Namun, Kondou tahu bahwa Hijikata sedang memikirkan istrinya. Mungkin Kondou juga tahu apa yang membuat Hijikata segalau ini. Ia seorang suami. Ia terikat dengan seorang wanita dalam sebuah pernikahan. Meskipun istrinya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu, ikatan itu tidak mati. Dan Hijikata bukan orang yang hobi mengingkari janji.

"Hari ini kau pulang cepat saja. Lalu besok kau akan cuti."

Itu keputusan final Kondou, dan Hijikata sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya lagi.

.

.

.

"Bertengkar dengan Hijikata- _san_?" tanya Shinpachi sambil ikut duduk di dalam terowongan tempat persembunyian favorit Gintoki di taman dekat rumah sakit. Diserahkannya satu kotak susu strawberry pada Gintoki dan dirinya sendiri satu botol teh. "Katsura- _san_ mencarimu tadi. Dia ingin konsultasi pasiennya," lanjut Shinpachi lagi.

"Biarkan saja Zura," kata Gintoki pendek, tetapi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan awal dari Shinpachi. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua diam. Gintoki sibuk minum cairan manis itu dan Shinpachi hanya menikmati kesunyian ini. Di dalam rumah sakit, jarang ia bisa mendapat ketenangan. Entah itu di ruang istirahat, di dalam ICU, atau pun di ruang observasi, _tenang_ itu bukan teman para dokter.

Kini, di ketenangan dalam terowongan, ia mampu mendengar suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya. Suara tawa anak-anak yang melengking. Suara para ibu yang meneriaki anaknya agar tidak berlari-lari. Suara tangis anak yang terjatuh. Bahkan suara dari gerakan-gerakan anak-anak. Namun, ia mengabaikan itu semua dan fokus pada temannya yang sedang patah hati itu.

"Bertengkar dengan Hijikata- _san_?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya tadi. Sebagai respon, Gintoki menggigit ujung sedotan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Susunya habis dengan memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Lagipula, jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan?

Ia sudah mengatakan secara sok hebat pada Hijikata bahwa di antara mereka tidak ada apa-apa. Sekarang, apa yang ia keluhkan? Apa yang harus dipertengkarkan? Malahan, Gintoki merasa seperti pengecut. Hijikata sudah mau membicarakannya secara baik-baik, tetapi ia malah menolaknya lebih dulu dan melarikan diri. Seenaknya membuka kesempatan, seenaknya menolak, dan seenaknya pergi begitu saja. Kalau Hijikata datang dan langsung menghajarnya, rasanya ia bisa menerima itu semua.

Shinpachi hanya menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan prihatin. Gintoki memang jarang menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi sekalinya ia peduli pada orang, maka ia akan mendedikasikan seluruh perhatiannya terhadap orang itu. "Kau selalu seperti ini ya, kalau sudah berurusan dengan Hijikata- _san_ ," kata Shinpachi lagi, tahu bahwa tidak ada kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Gintoki. "Dulu juga seperti ini kan? Ketika Hijikata- _san_ menikah dengan Mitsuba- _san_ ," lanjutnya tidak peduli pada perasaan Gintoki.

Mendengar nama pasangan suami-istri itu disebut, rasanya seperti luka basah yang langsung dibanjur oleh alkohol 95%, perihnya bukan main. Ia tahu bahwa Shinpachi melakukannya dengan sengaja karena sedari tadi ia diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau melarikan diri."

Gintoki ingin membantah. Ia tidak melarikan diri, tetapi suaranya tidak berhasil keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Gintoki. Hubungan mereka tidak sesederhana itu. Kalau Hijikata tidak terikat dengan Mitsuba, Gintoki pasti tidak akan berpikir panjang lagi untuk mengklaimnya. Namun, masalahnya sekarang, status mereka berdua yang berubah. Kematian Mitsuba tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. "Ini bukan hanya sekedar mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka. Ada batas-batas dan norma-norma yang tidak boleh dilewati."

Shinpachi diam. Kata-kata Gintoki ada benarnya juga, sehingga ia bimbang. Ia ingin teman-temannya bahagia, tetapi kebahagiaan seperti apa yang dimaksud? Memiliki satu sama lain? Merelakan satu sama lain? Atau berusaha menghindari satu sama lain? "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hijikata- _san_?" tanya Shinpachi.

Gintoki juga tidak tahu. Ia tidak mau tahu apa maksud Hijikata membawa nama adik iparnya di dalam percakapan mereka. Apa itu adalah kode tersembunyi untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Namun, apa yang diakhiri? Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Hanya dua orang mabuk yang kebetulan ingin mencari udara segar setelah muntah-muntah.

Setelah menunggu dan tidak ada respon apapun dari Gintoki, anak kedua pewaris nama Shimura itu menghela napas. "Baik, terserah kau saja," putusnya, "Kurasa sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke rumah sakit, Gin- _san_. Sebelum para dokter muda asuhanmu dijadikan target sasaran tembak Tsukuyo- _san_ karena kau mangkir."

.

.

.

 _Hari ini tidak ada latihan karate_ , itu isi jarkom dari grup karate di LINE. Gintoki masih terlelap di kamarnya, setelah kemarin ia pulang dalam keadaan lelah akibat membantu dokter bedah operasi. Kagura sudah menyiapkan sarapan Gintoki di atas meja makan mereka dan juga sudah menulis pesan untuk Gintoki agar menghangatkan sayur bayamnya sebelum di makan.

Sadaharu mengekor di belakang Kagura yang sedang memakai sepatu olahraganya. Tas ransel berisi seragam karate-nya tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Woof."

Kagura mengacak surai lembut putih milik Sadaharu sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin lari pagi saja," katanya, "jaga rumah dan Gin- _chan_ juga ya."

"Woof!"

"Aku pergi dulu Sadaharu."

Kagura berjalan santai menuju gedung belakang sekolahnya. Sekolahnya tidak seramai hari biasa, hari sabtu sekolah ramai karena kegiatan klub yang mustahil dilakukan di hari produktif kerja. Misalnya, klub baseball dan klub karate.

Setelah Kagura sampai di gedung belakang sekolah yang merupakan tempat latihan untuk klub karate, ia segera masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan _karategi_ dengan _obi_ berwarna coklat. Rambutnya di ikat satu tinggi.

Ia memanut dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin ruang ganti putri. Baru saat ia yakin sekali bahwa tidak ada yang belum terpasang secara sempurna, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Menyiapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju aula latihan.

Aula latihan beralaskan tatami itu sepi sekali. Biasanya, Kagura bisa mendengar teriakan penuh tenaga dari masing-masing anggota klub, tetapi saat ini ia tidak bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu. Hal yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara keributan dari gedung sekolah yang terasa jauh. Aktivitas-aktivitas klub lain yang terasa berbeda dari yang ada di aula ini sekarang.

Dan, ia melihat orang itu. Rambut coklat mudanya berayun lembut ketika angin datang dan membelainya. Ia sudah memakai _karategi_ dengan _obi_ berwarna coklat, sama dengan Kagura. Ia duduk menghadap ke arah gedung sekolah, entah ia sadar atau tidak tentang kehadiran Kagura.

Dengan memantapkan hatinya, Kagura berjalan teratur ke arah Okita Sougo. Iris biru milik Kagura tidak pernah lepas barang satu lirikan pun dari punggung tegap yang terlihat sepi itu. Sampai jarak Kagura dan Sougo tidak sampai satu meter, pemuda itu tetap tidak melihat ke arah lain selain ke arah gedung sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyambut kedatangan Kagura yang jelas disadarinya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir kenapa cepat sekali dunia berubah?" tanya Sougo, tidak jelas kemana pertanyaan itu merujuk. Ia tetap tidak menatap Kagura, tetapi terus menatap ke arah gedung sekolah. "Kenapa bisa-bisanya dunia terus berjalan tanpa peduli bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tidak sanggup mengikuti kecepatannya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau mau menyerah pada dunia ini?" tanya Kagura, "tipikal pengecut," cibirnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kepala itu sedikit menengok ke belakang dan Kagura yakin, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, maka ia sudah mati sejak tadi. Namun, tatapan hanyalah tatapan. Kata-kata hanyalah kata-kata.

"Untuk apa kau peduli pada dunia? Toh hari ini kau akan kalah melawanku," kata Kagura. Senyum meremehkan terpancar di wajahnya. Melihat senyum Kagura yang sangat meremehkan itu, mendadak seluruh perut Sougo terasa panas sekali. Kagura tidak ada hubungan darah dengan walinya, si dokter anestesi, tetapi waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua sebagai keluarga lebih lama dari siapapun di dunia ini, sampai-sampai perangai mereka sangat mirip.

Sougo tahu senyum meremehkan itu. Ia sering melihat Gintoki tersenyum seperti itu ketika meledek Hijikata habis-habisan, atau ketika ia mengajari Sougo mengenai biologi yang tidak dimengertinya. Sangat mirip, saking miripnya rasanya seperti melihat Gintoki tersenyum mengejek. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan senyuman itu.

"Aku akan membuat kau tidak bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi," ujar Sougo serius. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Kagura.

Kagura sudah mengantisipasi Sougo sejak ia memutuskan untuk datang ke sekolah hari ini, tetapi aura membunuh dari keluar dari Sougo sangat-sangat kuat, sampai ia merasa bukan berhadapan dengan seorang anak SMA seusianya, melainkan berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh haus darah.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sougo.

"Jawaban yang sama denganmu."

"Kalau aku menang, _Danna_ tidak boleh bertemu dengan Hijikata- _san_ lagi."

"Kalau aku menang, kau tidak boleh menghalangi hubungan mereka berdua lagi."

.

.

.

Sougo harus menghindar secara cepat saat tendangan Kagura nyaris mengenai pipi kanannya. Sebagai balasan, ia melayangkan tinjunya pada sisi kanan Kagura yang terbuka, yang langsung dengan cepat ditangkis oleh gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu, mereka mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang tanpa mengurangi pertahanan mereka.

Kagura melayangan pukulan lagi, tepat di ulu hati Sougo yang terlambat menghindar, sampai-sampai pemuda itu terpukul mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, setengah mati mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak jatuh ke tatami. Dia bernafas pendek-pendek. Meskipun Kagura berukuran kurus, tetapi tenaganya tidak berkata demikian.

"Jadi ini kekuatan dari orang yang menduduki juara satu karate se-nasional, eh?" ujar Sougo sambil menyeringai. Ia merasa bahwa jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar dan ada perasaan membara yang sangat ia kenali. Ia bersemangat karena sedang adu kekuatan dengan orang yang kuat, yang setara dengannya.

Kagura kembali memasang kuda-kudanya, sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pujian yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda bermarga Okita itu. "Aku akan membuatmu ingat kekuatanku melalui tubuhmu itu, dengan mengalahkanmu."

Lalu, ia kembali menyerang. Sougo menangkis tendangan Kagura dan dibalas dengan berusaha mengacaukan kuda-kuda Kagura. Kagura menghindar dari pukulan Sougo, tetapi tidak semujur itu. Pipi kirinya kena ujung pukul dan itu membuatnya tak sengaja menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Kini di dalam mulutnya terasa seperti besi. Pipinya berdenyut-denyut.

Dengan kaki kiri, ia menendang lutut Sougo dan langsung melayangkan pukulan tepat di wajah datar pemuda itu. Sougo sedikit goyah akibat kuda-kuda yang tidak stabil, tetapi ia masih bisa menangkis pukulan Kagura, meski sekarang tangannya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Mitsuba adalah kakakku satu-satunya," kata Sougo. Dia menendang tulang kering Kagura.

"Gin- _chan_ adalah keluargaku satu-satunya!" balas Kagura. Dia berhasil memukul pipi kanan Sougo sampai kepalanya oleng ke belakang, meskipun tidak ada dari mereka yang jatuh.

Dan mereka berdua selalu berharap agar keluarga mereka bahagia, lebih dari siapapun.

"Kau pikir Hijikata- _san_ akan menerima _Danna_? Ia terikat dengan kakakku," ujar Sougo. Ia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ia yakin sekali bahwa beberapa jam lagi pipinya akan bengkak dan berwarna ungu. Semua orang sudah tahu, kalau ada memar di pipi Sougo, pelakunya sudah pasti Kagura. Karena hanya gadis itu yang mampu melukai si raja sadis itu.

 _Terikat dengan wanita yang sudah meninggal_ , pikir Kagura. "Aku percaya dengan semua keputusan Gin- _chan_ , dan aku juga percaya pada semua perasaannya," kata Kagura.

" _Danna_ bahkan bukan orangtuamu dan bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu!" seru Sougo. Ia kembali melayangkan pukulan pada Kagura yang langsung dihindari dan ditangkis dengan cepat. Kagura benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan fokusnya barang satu lirikan pun, atau ia akan kalah total. Sougo benar-benar serius ingin mengalahkannya dengan cara apapun.

Maka, ia juga tidak boleh kalah dari Sougo.

Dengan lutut kirinya, ia menyundul dada Sougo yang terbuka lebar dan langsung menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Hal itu membuat Sougo sesaat tidak mampu bernapas dan rasanya seperti terbakar. Ia memegangi dadanya yang sakit luar biasa sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau tidak ada hubungan darah, _aru_? Kau dan Toshi juga tidak ada hubungan darah!" balas Kagura. Darahnya terasa mendidih jika ada yang menyinggung hubungannya dengan Sakata Gintoki. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Orang hanya melihat apa yang ingin dilihat, mendengar apa yang ingin didengar. Itulah yang menyebabkan gosip adalah sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Orang gampang menyatukan pikiran untuk hal yang buruk.

"Dia suami kakakku. Dia keluarga kakakku. Keluarga kakak adalah keluargaku juga!" seru Sougo sambil kembali menyerang Kagura. Gadis itu menerima tendangan di pinggulnya dan terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah.

Serang, tangkis. Serang, tangkis. Kira-kira seperti itulah kegiatan mereka selama dua menit terakhir. Yang satu menyerang, yang lain menangkis. Yang lain berusaha memukul, lainnya berusaha menendang.

"Gin- _chan_ juga keluargaku! Apa bedanya dengan kau dan Toshi?" seru Kagura di tengah-tengah serangan yang saling susul-menyusul.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Orang yang tidak memiliki saudara sepertimu, tidak akan mengerti!" Sougo melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Kagura, yang langsung ditangkap dengan tangan kosong.

Iris sebiru langit musim panas itu berkilat marah memandang Sougo. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soalku. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu soal diriku!" Ditendangnya perut Shougo sampai pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Mengalahkanmu sekarang jauh lebih mudah daripada mengalahkan anak sekolah dasar," kata Kagura. Sougo jatuh berlutut dan berusaha bangkit kembali.

 _Ayo bangkit! Ini demi kakak!_ Serunya pada diri sendiri.

Pandangannya serasa berputar-putar. Ia ingin sekali bangkit dan menghajar perempuan yang sudah menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Ia ingin perempuan sebatang kara itu paham bagaimana perasaannya sebagai adik dari seorang perempuan yang sudah mati. Ia ingin Kagura paham seperti apa rasa sepi dan takut yang menyerangnya saat melihat satu-satunya keluarga berdasarkan hukumnya itu terlihat nyaman bersama orang lain selain kakaknya.

Ia terjatuh lagi ketika mencoba bangkit. Rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. _Belum, ini belum selesai. Aku belum selesai membuat perhitungan pada gadis itu_ , katanya lagi di dalam hati.

"Kau tidak mengerti," ujar Sougo sambil berusaha bangkit. Ia menolak kalah dari perempuan yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini. Namun, tubuhnya mengkhianati harga dirinya. Matanya mendadak gelap dan Sougo terjatuh pingsan kehabisan tenaga di atas tatami.

"Aku mengerti," gumam Kagura sambil berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sougo yang sudah kalah, "bukan hanya kau yang merasa kesepian karena satu-satunya keluargamu menemukan orang lain yang mampu membuatnya nyaman."

Pandangan Kagura menggelap dan ia merasa seluruh dunia berputar padanya. Ketika ia sadar, ia sudah keburu pingsan di atas tatami.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Pertama-tama, mohon maafkan saya jika bagi para pembaca cerita ini tidak jelas. Sejujurnya, saya hanya menulis apa yang terlintas dalam benak, jadi memang pada dasarnya cerita ini tidak memiliki alur. Untuk akhir dari cerita, silahkan imajinasikan sendiri. Sejujurnya, saya tidak mampu menetapkan akhir yang pas untuk ceerita ini, sehingga untuk akhir cerita silahkan kreasikan masing-masing.

Kedua, ada beberapa istilah asing yang saya masukkan, dan berikut penjelasannya:

1\. HbA1c= hemoglobin yang terikat pada glukosa. Biasanya digunakan untuk mengontrol kadar gula darah pasien penderita diabetes mellitus. kadar normal di dalam tubuh dibawah 5.7%. HbA1c ini test dengan spesifisitas tinggi untuk mengontrol kadar gula darah pada penderita DM

2\. GDS= Gula Darah Sewaktu. Test yang digunakan untuk mengecek kadar gula darah sewaktu. Tidak begitu akurat karena gula darah sewaktu tiap orang berbeda-beda, tetapi masih digunakan sebagai salah satu test untuk mendiagnosis DM. Kadar normal: 80-180 mg/dL. Bisa juga di test 2 jam setelah makan

3\. Poliuria= kebutuhan untuk buang air kecil meningkat. merupakan salah satu gejala klasik khas DM (3P= Poliuri, polidipsi(banyak minum), dan poliphagi(banyak makan), dan berat badan menurun)

4\. Pre-eklampsia= kondisi dimana tingginya tekanan darah pada ibu hamil meskipun pasien tidak memiliki riwayat hipertensi. biasanya ditandai pula dengan proteinuria (adanya protein di dalam urin). merupakan kondisi gawat darurat yang mengancam nyawa ibu dan janin

5 Proteinuria= adanya protein dalam jumlah banyak di dalam urin. normalnya, protein disaring kembali untuk diedarkan di dalam darah, jadi seharusnya tidak ada protein di dalam urin

6\. digoksin= salah satu obat anti-hipertensi

Nah, sekian penjelasan dari istilah-istilah yang saya masukkan. kalau misalnya masih ada yang belum paham, silahkan lihat abang kesayangan saya, abang google, atau PM langsung juga boleh :)) (Maunya ada yang PM - abaikan)

Oh ya, di cerita saya memfokuskan Gintoki merawat para ibu hamil, padahal dia dokter anestesi. nah, sebenarnya dokter anestesi gak cuma bertugas merawat ibu hamil, cuma karena saat ini saya sedang berada di blok Kandungan dan kebidanan, jadinya pasiennya ibu hamil semua :))

Oke, rasanya sekian sambutan (?) dari author tidak jelas ini. semoga kalian semua menikmati membaca cerita tanpa alur, karena saya cukup menikmati proses pengetikannya :))

Jikalau ada yang berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran, kolom review terbuka untuk umum tanpa syarat dan ketentuan.

Salam,

Sigung-chan


End file.
